rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Out of Mind
Red vs. Blue: Out of Mind is a machinima action-based 2006 mini-series produced by Rooster Teeth Productions and was distributed via the Xbox Live Marketplace, the Internet and later on the Season 5 DVD and the Reconstruction DVD. It is the first mini-series of Red vs. Blue. Synopsis Spun off from the main ''Red vs. Blue series, "Out of Mind" picks up in the middle of Season 4, and continues on into the events of Season 5, chronicling the adventures of the character Tex and her pursuit after the bounty hunter Wyoming.'' Characters Blue Team *Tex (5 episodes) *Church (in flashback; 1 episode) *Jimmy (in flashback; 1 episode) Other *Wyoming (4 episodes) *York (3 episodes) *Delta (3 episodes) *Omega (voice; 1 episode) *Zealots (2 episodes) Episodes Release Dates Background According to series creator Burnie Burns, Microsoft asked Rooster Teeth to create exclusive content for the Xbox Live Marketplace, and they decided to use the opportunity to tell a new storyline tangential to that of the main series. Out of Mind episodes were initially distributed on the Marketplace service, and then on the Rooster Teeth website. Six episodes were planned and slated to be released weekly. However, Part Two of the series was released six weeks after the first. When announcing the simultaneous release of Part One on their website and Part Two on the Marketplace, Burns restated the promise that videos would be released weekly, and noted the miniseries was shortened to five installments. However, Part Three was released the following day on the Marketplace rather than a week as promised, and this remains unexplained by any official sources. Out of Mind: Part One also marked the first Rooster Teeth video to be filmed, edited and released in 720p high-definition video. Along with this came Red vs. Blue's change into being released in true widescreen\ video (as opposed to the previous pseudo-widescreen format), an idea Burns had earlier stated was impractical, as it would not create smaller video file sizes as some fans believed.Burns, Rooster Teeth Productions (2005). Audio commentary. In Red vs. Blue: Season Three DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions. The widescreen format remained for season 5. Inconsistencies Many of the events portrayed in Out of Mind ''are largely inconsistent with those shown in later seasons. Such events include: * A scene taking place as Tex begins with Project Freelancer was shown of her conversing with a newly recruited Church, wearing regulation Blue armor before the latter is hurried along by Pvt. Jimmy. Tex's identity as the Beta AI, Church as the Alpha AI, and Pvt. Jimmy as Church's original host body, make this scene impossible. * All Project Freelancer members, with the exception of Wyoming, are portrayed as wearing standard Black Armor. Future seasons would diversify the armors of the Freelancers with individual colors and armor permutations. * The procedure of removing AI from the members of Project Freelancer was shown as a quick in-line process of digitally deleting the AIs, rather than physically removing the implants as shown with Carolina in Season 10. The large amount of Freelancers in line for deletion implies a great deal more Freelancers operating with AIs than the relatively small group depicted in the Project Freelancer saga. * Tex's escape from Project Freelancer was depicted as a relatively simple event, compared to the massive battle aboard the Mother of Invention crashing onto Sidewinder in Season 10. Although many of the inconsistencies between earlier and newer seasons of Red vs Blue have been explained in-universe using Church's status as an AI and Project Freelancer going to great lengths to cover it, there is no explanation for Tex's openly incorrect recollections beyond soft retcons in the story. Trivia *According to Matt Hullum, ''Out of Mind is the first Red vs. Blue series to be filmed in HD.RvB Panel - RTX 2018 References External links *[http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/ Red vs Blue official site] Category:Series Category:Out of Mind Category:Miniseries Category:Blood Gulch Chronicles